Un noël pas comme les autres
by Aly03
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont tous à l'université, la meute profite de noël afin de se retrouver ensemble. Seulement tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et des secrets sont révélés. Mais après tout à Beacon Hill, rien ne devrait être surprenant, non ?


**# Un noël pas comme les autres** **[Stiles & Derek] [Scott & Malia][Peter & Lydia]**

* * *

C'était le moment. Stiles regarda une dernière fois sa chambre d'étudiant avant de la fermée à clef et de rejoindre Scott qui l'attendait devant l'ascenseur. C'était les vacances de Noel et, n'ayant aucun examen terminal en janvier, ils rentraient à Beacon Hills pour un mois. Ils étaient vraiment ravis de pouvoir enfin revenir en ville, leurs parents leur manquait et c'était aussi l'occasion d'être enfin réunis avec toute la meute. Scott fit un sourire à son ami puis ils sortir de la résidence pour rejoindre Lydia qui les attendait adossée contre la portière de son cabriolet.

\- On doit être à Beacon Hills pour le dîner de ce soir, _leur rappela la jeune rouquine en prenant place derrière le volant_ , alors on se dépêche !

Stiles leva les yeux en s'asseyant sur le siège passager tandis que Scott s'installa à l'arrière après avoir déposé leur sac dans le coffre de la voiture.

\- Tu es certain que tu vas bien ? _demanda Lydia en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _lui répondit-il en regardant les paysages par la fenêtre_ , je suis simplement fatigué.

\- Alors repose-toi, _assura-t-elle_ , c'est le réveillon et il est hors de question que tu ailles te coucher à 21 heures alors qu'on sera enfin tous réunis !

Stiles ne répondit rien, il savait que ce noël tous ensemble était très important pour elle. Et malgré les apparences, ça l'était aussi pour lui. Il avait hâte de pouvoir prendre son père dans ses bras et de retrouver le reste de ses amis. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il appréhendait, le revoir.

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il constata qu'il faisait déjà nuit et que Lydia avait laissé le volant à Scott. Il essaya de se repérer en regardant par la fenêtre mais il ne voyait que des arbres. Cependant il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le panneau de « Beacon Hills » apparaisse.

\- Déjà ? _s'étonna Stiles en se tournant vers son meilleur ami_

\- J'aurais plus dit « enfin », _le taquina ce dernier_ , mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dormis pendant cinq heures !

\- Je suis désolé, _s'excusa Stiles en bougeant sur son siège_ , je ne voulais pas dormir autant !

\- Hey, je déconnais ! _le rassura Scott avant de reprendre un ton sérieux_ , tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin, pas vrai ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, Scott tourna la tête vers Stiles qui le regardait avec les sourcils froncer alors il se sentit obliger de développer.

\- Je sais que dernièrement tu fais des cauchemars, je t'ai entendu pleurer dans la salle de bain plusieurs fois et tu empestes l'anxiété, _avoua Scott entendant le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'accélérer_ , je respecte le fait que tu ne veux pas en discuter mais je veux être certain que tu sais que je suis là si besoin !

\- Evidemment que je le sais, _murmura Stiles sachant que le loup l'avait entendu_ , et merci de respecter mon silence, _continua-t-il en baisant la tête_ , je te promets que je t'en parlerais dès que je serais près !

\- Aucun soucis, _lui sourit ce dernier_ , je serais là pour t'écouter, _lui dit-il avant de reposer les yeux sur la route_ , Stiles, il faut que je te parle d'un truc assez important …

Seulement, Lydia se réveilla au même moment interrompant la conversion entre les deux meilleurs amis. Finalement, à 18 heures 30, Scott coupa le contact devant la maison de Stiles où ils avaient décidé de se préparer avant de partir pour le loft rejoindre leur famille et amis. Ils se doutaient bien que tout le monde était déjà là-bas pour aider la famille Hale, qui se résumait à Derek, Cora et Peter à préparer le repas.

\- Je suis la première à la douche, _s'exclama Lydia en sortant de la voiture_ , je veux avoir le temps de me préparer comme il faut, _dit-elle en sortant son sac du coffre._

Il était bientôt 20 heures lorsque Lydia descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les deux garçons qui l'attendait depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu en voyant le regard de ses deux amis posés sur elle. Elle attendait un commentaire sur sa tenue parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, elle n'avait pas été faire les magasins avec Alison et du coup elle n'avait aucun avis à part le siens.

\- Tu … es … magnifique, _bégaya Stiles_ , je me sens même idiot de ne plus être amoureux de toi, _dit-il dans un rire alors que Scott tourna la tête vers lui_

\- Quoi ? _s'étonna Scott_ , depuis quand ?

\- Un long moment déjà, _répondit Lydia,_ je dirais que ça va bientôt faire un an !

\- Un an ? _répéta Stiles,_ et bien même moi je n'étais pas au courant que ça faisait aussi longtemps, _plaisanta-t-il en regardant Lydia_

\- On en rediscutera, _fit Scott en regardant son ami_ , il faut que l'on part !

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils sortirent de la maison sans oublier les trois sacs de Stiles remplit de cadeaux de Noël. Après dix minutes de routes, ils arrivèrent enfin au loft où se passait la petite soirée. Evidemment tout le monde, du moins les loup-garou et coyotes, les avaient entendus arrivés car Scott était revenu sur les sentiments de Stiles envers Lydia.

\- Mais ils ont disparu comme ça ? _demanda Scott en montant les escaliers, Lydia accrocher à son bras et Stiles devant lui._

\- Les sentiments ne disparaissent pas, ils s'estompent, _lui expliqua Lydia_ , généralement c'est parce qu'on éprouve des sentiments plus fort pour une autre personne, _ajouta-t-elle alors que Stiles manqua une marche_

\- Mec, _commença Scott en entendant le cœur de Stiles s'accélérer_ , tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? _lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte du loft_

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrit la porte coulissante du loft pour fuir la conversation, seulement celle-ci laissa apparaître pratiquement toute la meute qui le regardait.

\- Nous aussi on veut une réponse, _le taquina Erica, en arrivant de la cuisine_

Heureusement pour lui, Josh, Natalie et Mélissa les interrompit pour venir les serrer dans leur bras suivit de près par tous leurs amis ou presque.

\- Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, _commença Malia_ , mais vous m'aviez tous manquer !

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec elle, _avoua Isaac_ , sans la meute au complet ce n'est pas pareil ici !

Ils se sourirent avant de reprendre leurs activités ou leurs conversations. Ainsi Isaac, Boyd et Erica continuèrent de débattre sur le dernier entrainement qu'ils avaient eu. Malia repris sa conversation avec Mélissa et Chris alors que Josh et Natalie repartirent dans la cuisine pour aider Derek, Cora et Alison. Peter quant à lui se rassit près du bar où il était avant l'arrivée des trois adolescents pour continuer de boire son verre. Stiles souffla un bon coup puis alla déposer les cadeaux qu'il avait apporté sous le magnifique sapin qui se trouvait dans un coin du loft. Scott rejoignit sa mère, Chris et Malia dans leur conversation alors que Lydia s'approcha de Peter pour se servir un verre.

\- Déjà envie de ne plus te souvenir de la soirée ? _l'interrogea Lydia en se préparant un cosmopolitan_

\- L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais maintenant j'hésite fortement, _lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire_ , tu es splendide !

\- Merci, _le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant_ , je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Si tu savais, _dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas alors qu'elle éclate de rire_ , je te l'aurais bien dit mais il y a tellement d'oreille qui traînent dans le coin !

\- Joyeux Noël Peter, _murmura-t-elle en lui tendant son verre._

\- Joyeux Noël Lydia, _dit-il à son tour en trinquant avec la belle rouquine._

Après avoir déposé les cadeaux, Stiles chercha ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider voyant la table déjà installée alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour offrir son aide.

\- Papa, _dit-il en sachant que son père était inévitablement dans la cuisine_ , tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte en voyant que son père n'était évidemment pas seul, Cora, Alison et Natalie l'aidaient ainsi que Derek. De tous les endroits du loft, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le retrouverait ici.

\- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, _lui dit alors Cora en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle_ , tu pourrais aider Derek à éplucher les patates sinon elles ne seront jamais prêtes à la vitesse où il va !

Son cœur loupa plusieurs battements alors qu'il acquiesça en se dirigeant vers l'îlot central de la cuisine. Il attrapa un économe puis se concentra sur les patates en essayant d'oublier la présence de Derek à ses côtés.

\- Alors raconte-moi tout, _commença Josh en regardant son fils_ , je sais qu'on se parle toutes les semaines au téléphone mais ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? _lui demanda Stiles en levant les yeux vers son père_

\- La vie universitaire te plait ?

\- Oui c'est génial surtout que j'ai Scott et Lydia avec moi, _sourit ce dernier sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir partager son expérience universitaire avec ses deux meilleurs amis._

\- Tu ne traînes pas avec Luna ? _demanda le shérif en arquant un sourcil_

\- Qui est Luna ? _l'interrogea Cora en coupant les carottes_

\- C'est une amie que je connais depuis le bac à sable, _répondit Stiles en épluchant toujours les patates_ , et oui je traîne avec elle car elle est dans ma promotion.

\- Une amie ? _répéta le shérif en rigolant_ , cette fille rêvait de sortir avec toi depuis qu'elle était assez grande pour te voir autrement qu'un simple ami justement !

\- Oui mais c'était avant, _argumenta l'adolescent sans s'empêché de regarder discrètement Derek,_ elle a fini par déménager au collège et maintenant je suis certain que c'est du passé !

\- Mensonge, _s'écria Scott du salon_ , cette fille n'a yeux que pour toi !

\- On parle de Luna je pari, _s'écria alors Lydia du salon elle aussi_

\- Occupez-vous de vos affaires, _s'égosilla-t-il alors que Cora, Alison, Natalie et son père rigolaient_.

Dans le salon, Scott rigola à la dernière remarque de son ami puis se reconcentra sur la discussion qu'il avait avec sa mère, Chris et Malia. Dans quelques mois, sa mère allait épouser son ex-beau-père qui redeviendra son beau-père mais d'une façon bien différente. Honnêtement, au début de leur relation, il avait été choqué, Chris était le père d'Alison qui était sa première petite copine, son premier amour mais il avait fini par relativiser. Alison et lui s'était vraiment terminé, elle sortait avec Isaac maintenant et lui, et bien il s'intéressait à une personne en particulier qui n'était de toute évidence pas lié à la famille Argent.

\- D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu te trouves une cavalière, _le taquina Mélissa_ , je veux te voir sur la piste de danse !

\- Ne vous inquiétez Mélissa, _rigola Malia_ , s'il ne trouve personne je l'obligerais tout de même à danser !

Scott leva les yeux au ciel en regardant Malia qui avait un sourire sur son visage et des étoiles plein les yeux. Il secoua la tête en faisant face au coyote puis il osa « Quitte à m'obliger à danser tu as qu'à être ma cavalière ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui donna une réponse positive. Dans la cuisine Cora releva la tête en même temps que Derek ce qui intrigua les quatre humains de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Alison_

\- Scott vient d'inviter Malia à être sa cavalière au mariage, _risqua Cora en regardant Stiles et Alison à tour de rôle._

Stiles qui avait continuer d'éplucher leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Derek poser sur lui. Il secoua la tête en attrapant un chiffon avant de se rendre dans le salon suivit de Cora, Alison et Derek.

\- C'est donc de ça que tu voulais me parler ? _demanda Stiles en s'attirant tous les regards surs lui_

Scott se tendit en se retournant pour faire face à son meilleur ami, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il se passa une main sur l'arrêt de son nez et tenta de trouver la réponse à sa question. Emporter par la conversation il n'avait pas réfléchit avant de demander à Malia de l'accompagner.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure entre vous deux ? _demanda l'hyperactif sur un ton qui semblait bien trop calme_

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, _souffla Scott en optant pour la vérité_ , on s'est rapprocher petit à petit sans s'en rendre compte, écoute je suis désolé, je voulais te parler de ça depuis un moment mais tu es anxieux depuis des semaines et je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

\- Respire Scott, _lui dit Stiles_ , je veux bien croire que des choses comme ça arrive sans qu'elles ne soient préméditées et pour être totalement honnête avec vous, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, _les rassura Stiles_ , premièrement parce que vous êtes deux personnes qui compte énormément pour moi et deuxièmement parce que j'étais déjà au courant, _rigola Stiles_ , enfin je m'en suis douté lorsque j'ai vu que Malia t'appelait sur ton téléphone et t'envoyait pratiquement tous les jours des sms _avoua ce dernier en s'avançant vers le nouveau couple_ , Scott, à mon tour de te dire que, ce n'est pas parce que je suis anxieux, que je fais des cauchemars et que je ne veux pas en parler que tu ne peux pas venir me parler de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie si tu le souhaite _, souligna-t-il_.

\- Alors, _commença Malia en fronçant les sourcils,_ tu n'es pas en colère si je sors avec Scott ? _demanda-t-elle pour être certaine de bien avoir compris Stiles_

\- Non je ne suis pas en colère, _leur sourit ce dernier_ , je suis heureux pour vous !

Finalement, toutes les personnes présentes s'autorisèrent à respirer de nouveau face à la réaction plutôt positive de Stiles. Alison qui avait senti le regard de Malia et Scott leur dit aussi que tout allait bien de leur côté.

\- On ne me demande pas mon avis ? _les interrompit Peter_ , j'aurais aimé savoir que ma fille fréquentait un alpha.

\- Peter, _intervient Stiles à la surprise de ce dernier_ , on a tous nos petits secrets il me semble, non ? _lui demanda-t-il sans le quitté des yeux lui faisant comprendre qu'il savait._

\- Certes, _considéra Peter_ , de toute façon ça ne me dérange point.

Tout le monde repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant l'interruption. En voyant Scott emmené Malia à part, Stiles sourit et se dirigea vers le balcon pour prendre un peu l'air malgré les températures assez basses.

\- Ca pour une surprise, _déclara Lydia en le rejoignant_ , ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

\- Il y a un an j'aurais surement pété un câble mais plus aujourd'hui, _répondit sincèrement le jeune hyperactif,_ et puis la réaction de ta mère sera suffisante lorsqu'elle le découvrira, _rigola se dernier_

\- Tu as toujours tout découvert avant tout le monde, Chris et Mélissa, Isaac et Alison, Scott et Malia, moi, _énuméra Lydia_ , comment tu n'as pas pu le voir venir pour toi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? _demanda-t-il en fixant l'horizon_

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas voulu le voir, _avoua Stiles en baisant la tête_ , c'est tellement différent de ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi ou pour Malia, tellement plus fort que je me suis inconsciemment protégé.

\- Si c'est aussi fort pour toi, _commença Lydia_ , tu ne penses pas que la personne en question ressent la même chose ?

\- Est-ce que l'on parle bien de la même personne ? _rigola nerveusement Stiles_

\- Tu vois le verre à moitié vide, _sourit Lydia_ , mais regarde-le à moitié plein, cette personne à peut-être peur de ressentir des sentiments aussi fort !

\- Je ne peux pas, _susurra Stiles en secouant la tête_ , je ne peux pas ne serait-ce que d'y penser parce que sinon je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau !

\- Je comprends, _le rassura Lydia_ , et explique-moi donc comment tu as découvert pour nous ?

\- Il est venu te voir à ton appartement pendant le weekend de Thanksgiving, _expliqua alors Stiles ravis de changer de conversation,_ tu m'avais dit que tu étais malade et évidemment gentil comme je suis, je venais t'apporter de la soupe et c'est là que je vous ai vu sortir de sa voiture.

\- Oh mon dieu, _rigola cette dernière_ , le choc que tu as dû avoir !

\- Je l'ai vu t'ouvrir la portière, tu portais un jogging et un vieux pull et tu as éternué mais il te regardait comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde _, raconta Stiles_ , il t'a embrassé puis soulevé pour te porter comme une princesse et tu as éclaté de rire _, poursuivit le jeune brun_ , jamais je ne t'avais entendu rire ainsi alors j'ai su que c'était sincère malgré toutes les choses qui peuvent vous séparer.

\- C'est vraiment palpitant, _les interrompit Peter_ , mais on va passer à table

Il sourit à Stiles et fit un clin d'œil à Lydia avant de vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur mais une main posée sur son poignet l'en empêcha. Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers Stiles qui lui montra Lydia des yeux. Cette dernière sourit en attirant Peter à elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baissé simple et il ne dura pas longtemps mais ça permettait à Lydia mais surtout à Peter de se détendre jusqu'au prochain. Il se termina alors avec un léger bruit de lèvres qui se séparent et Lydia se tourna alors vers Stiles sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Roh, _fit ce dernier amusé_ , un baiser tout baveux sur la joue pour me remercier d'être un vrai cœur d'artichaut, j'en ai de la chance !

Peter rigola et Stiles vit dans son regard qu'il lui en était très reconnaissant. Il était certain que leur relation ne plairait pas à tout le monde, Lydia venait tout juste d'avoir 19 ans et Peter en aurait bientôt 33 ans mais l'amour n'est-il pas plus important que l'âge ? Stiles et Lydia rentrèrent quelques secondes après Peter pour donner le change et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon tout le monde avait déjà pris place et leurs regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ils arrêtèrent de rigoler et Stiles se tendit quand il vit les deux places restantes, une entre Peter et Scott et l'autre entre Malia et Derek. Il repéra son père et il n'avait pas le choix de choisir la deuxième option, Lydia l'encouragea et rejoint sa place ravie au fond d'elle d'être à côté de son petit-ami ? Oui ça lui allait, Stiles avait raison, elle était heureuse et c'était le principal.

* * *

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne ambiance, rythmé par les anecdotes de chacun sur l'université, les devoirs, le travail ou les entraînements interminables de Derek. C'était bien plus qu'un repas entre amis, c'était un repas de famille, un repas de meute à laquelle chacun d'entre eux appartenait. Une meute spéciale composé de deux alpha, de trois oméga et de deux bêtas, d'un coyote, de deux chasseurs, d'un shérif, d'une infirmière, d'une banshee et de deux humains.

Lorsque 00h00 sonna, les quatre parents n'étaient plus là, partis continuer la soirée entre adultes. Peter lui avait préféré rester plus habituer à la présence des jeunes que des parents. Ils étaient donc tous assis dans le salon autour du sapin qui était remplit de cadeaux.

\- Mais je n'ai rien acheté si ce n'est pour Alison, _s'excusa Isaac_

\- Ce n'est que nos cadeaux sous ce sapin, _les_ _informa Lydia avec un sourire,_ et on a parfois opté pour des cadeaux en commun !

\- Ce n'est pas juste, _repris Erica_ , on n'a pas eu les moyens de vous rendre l'appareil

\- Hé, _les arrêta Stiles_ , on a voulu vous faire ces cadeaux d'accord sans rien attendre en retour et vous n'avez encore rien vu alors nous remercié pas trop vite, _les taquina-t-il._

Ce fut Isaac qui commença à chercher ses cadeaux, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrir son parfum préféré de la part de Lydia et son regard se tourna vers Stiles lorsqu'il découvrit un livre encyclopédique concernant l'astronomie.

\- Comment as-tu pu être au courant ?

\- J'analyse, j'écoute et j'enregistre, _répondit simplement Stiles_

\- C'est juste parfait, merci à vous deux, _dit-il en les embrassant tous les deux_

Après Isaac, se fut autour d'Erica et Boyd, en effet, ils n'avaient qu'un cadeau pour deux.

\- Je n'y crois pas, _s'écria Erica_ , un week-end dans un spa vous êtes juste géniaux !

Stiles fit un clin d'œil à Lydia qui était aussi contente que lui que leurs cadeaux plaisent. Vient alors le tour d'Alison qui eut un magnifique bracelet de sa meilleure amie et un panier garnis d'huiles de massages et de crèmes pour le corps de la part de Stiles.

\- J'avoue que Lydia m'a été d'une grande aide, _sourit Stiles_

\- J'adore, merci à vous deux ! _sourit Alison en essayant d'accroché son bracelet à son poignet_.

Scott eut le droit à une magnifique montre de la part des deux et Malia reçu les bottes qu'elle avait repérées un jour pendant une journée shopping de Lydia. Cora quant à elle, eut le droit à un magnifique mp4, Stiles se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait voulu lui volé le siens.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire, merci !

Peter n'était pas surpris d'avoir un cadeau dit « en commun » mais Stiles lui avait bien fait comprendre en lui donnant que s'était surtout Lydia. Il y découvrit une magnifique chaine en argent.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à autant les gars, _dit-il en s'attardant sur Lydia_ , je vous remercie !

Puis pour finir Lydia alla donner les deux cadeaux restant à Derek qui ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir.

\- Deux cadeaux, _précisa Lydia_ , mais c'est de notre part.

Derek ouvra le premier pour découvrir une magnifique veste en cuir ce qui lui rappela que la dernière n'avait pas survécu au nogitsune. Le deuxième cadeau était un porte clé à la forme de son trisèque.

\- Vous avez visés juste jusqu'au bout, _les remercia-t-il_.

\- On est content que cela vous plaise ! _s'exclama Lydia en jetant un coup d'œil à Peter._

\- Et si on jouait à un jeu puéril ? _proposa Erica_ _en revenant avec des bouteilles d'alcool_ , j'ai ou je n'ai jamais ?

Tout le monde accepta simplement parce qu'ainsi la soirée continuait et personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'un malheureux jeu d'adolescent pouvait faire exploser certains secrets. Au bout de dix minutes de jeu, tout le monde était à son deuxième verre sauf Stiles bien évidemment ce qui amena Isaac a posé la mauvaise question.

\- « J'ai déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? » _annonça Isaac alors que tout le monde se regardait pour savoir qui ne l'avait jamais fait. Au bout d'une minute sans que personne ne boive, Scott et Isaac se tournèrent vers Stiles puis vers Malia qui leva immédiatement les mains en l'air_.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, _annonça-t-elle,_ on n'est pas resté ensemble assez longtemps pour passer à cette étape

\- Stiles ? _l'appela avec précaution Scott_ , si ce n'était pas Malia, c'était qui ?

\- Répondre à des questions ne font pas partie du jeu, _le sauva Lydia en sourire sur le visage pour donner le change._

\- Je suis un meilleur ami lamentable, _murmura Scott_ , je suis passé à côté de tout alors que je suis avec toi pratiquement tous les jours, _continua-t-il énervé contre lui-même_ , je ne savais pas que tu n'étais plus amoureux de Lydia, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais anxieux de revenir en ville, je ne sais pas quelle peut être la cause de tes cauchemars, je n'ai aucune idée de qui t'a brisé le cœur et je n'ai même pas sentit que ton odeur avait changé une fois que tu l'as fait ! _énuméra-t-il en secouant la tête,_ je suis pathétique et je m'en excuse Stiles.

Stiles se retenait d'éclater en sanglot face au discours de Scott. Il avait lui aussi des tords dans leur amitié et voir son meilleur ami culpabilisé ne lui plaisait pas. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule pour que ce dernier relève la tête.

\- Et malgré tout ça, _ajouta Scott_ , tu as réussi à découvrir pour Malia et moi et Lydia et son mystérieux inconnu, je dois être aveugle.

\- Légèrement, _rigola Stiles_ , du moins pour certain point mais pas pour tous, _le rassura-t-il_ , Lydia dit que ça fait pratiquement un an que je ne l'aime plus mais moi je m'en suis rendu compte cet été après l'histoire avec le nogitsune, _commença Stiles alors que la meute se regroupa au tour de lui_ , mes cauchemars et mon anxiété ont un rapport direct avec mon cœur brisé, _ajouta-t-il en remerciant que Derek soit derrière lui_ , et concernant la perte de ma virginité, _déclara-t-il sans tabou_ , je … c'est …, _bégaya-t-il alors que son cœur s'accéléra_ , je n'avais pas pensé que ça se passerait de cette façon, _réussit-il à dire alors que son estomac se serrait de plus en plus en repensant à cette fameuse nuit_ , je suis en colère contre moi-même de ne pas avoir résister parce que je savais qu'une fois ce moment magique tout s'arrêterait brusquement, _expliqua Stiles en regardant son meilleur ami_ , tu n'es pas responsable, je ne voulais que personne ne le sache parce que ni moi ni cette personne sommes prêt à accepter ce qui s'est passé sans penser que s'était une erreur.

Tout le monde était tellement attentif à l'histoire de Stiles que personne n'avait fait attention que Derek s'était éloigné, les yeux étincelant d'une couleur rougeâtre, les griffes acérées au bout des mains et les crocs aiguisés de sortit. Le loup en lui prenait de plus en plus le contrôle et la colère qu'il ressentait ne le faisait pas garder les pieds sur terre. Ce fut Lydia qui s'en rendit compte la première et tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. A peine le prénom de ce dernier prononcé qu'il s'était retourné complètement transformé verrouillant Lydia comme cible pour assouvir son envie de meurtre. Le premier à réagir fut Peter qui se plaça devant sa bien-aimée les yeux luisant d'une couleur bleue.

\- Derek ! _l'appela son oncle en position de défense mais rien n'y faisait l'alpha avait toujours Lydia pour cible et la présence de son oncle n'y changerait rien_.

En quelques secondes, Peter se retrouva projeter contre un mur et la voie pour atteindre Lydia était dégagée. Scott, les bêtas, Cora et Malia avaient réagis en se plaçant devant la belle rousse pour la protéger en voyant que la situation dégénérait réellement. Alors que Derek jaugeait ces six adversaires, Stiles s'interposa alors que Scott lui ordonnait de dégager.

\- Si tu veux Lydia, _commença Stiles en regardant l'alpha dans les yeux_ , il faudra me tuer !

\- Stiles, _gronda Scott alors que son meilleur ami lui fit signe de ne pas bouger._

\- J'attends, _le provoqua-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas vers le loup_ , est-ce que tu vas me tuer Derek ? _demanda-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas_

\- Il a perdu son ancre, _murmura Peter en se relevant douloureusement_ , c'était sa colère mais ça ne fonctionne plus parce qu'elle l'a submergé, _expliqua-t-il en plaçant Lydia derrière lui malgré la présence de tous les autres_

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en colère ? _l'interrogea alors Stiles en se rapprochant encore_ , si elle ne peut pas te ramener il va falloir que tu te concentre sur autre chose, _continua Stiles en se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de lui_ , parce que tu ne veux pas blesser Lydia, elle fait partie de ta meute !

Derek grogna fortement mais Stiles ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux et son cœur battait rapidement à cause de l'adrénaline mais pas à cause de la peur, parce qu'il n'avait pas peur.

\- Tu m'as menti, _murmura alors Stiles en avançant une main pour la posée sur la poitrine de l'alpha_ , je ne suis pas un simple et misérable humain à tes yeux parce que si c'était le cas je serais déjà mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa main posée sur la poitrine glissa le long de son bras mais Derek l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet ce qui arracha une grimace douloureuse à Stiles. Alors que les griffes lui rentraient dans la peau, il ne chercha pas à se reculer, ni à enlever son bras.

\- Stiles, _l'appela Malia en sentant l'odeur du sang_

\- Ne bougez pas, _leur ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner vers Derek_ , tu es en colère contre moi n'est-ce pas ? _lui demanda Stiles alors que la prise sur son bras s'accentua_ , lacère-moi … le bras si ça te … fait te sentir … mieux mais … je ne …te fuirais pas, _continua Stiles avec difficulté à cause de la douleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps._

Malgré tous ses efforts pour garder son visage neutre, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de laisser sortir un gémissement de douleur ce qui fit réagir les loups qui se trouvaient derrière lui, même s'ils l'écoutaient encore et n'attaquaient pas. Soudain la prise sur son bras se fit moins douloureuse et son bras retomba le long de son corps. Bien indifférent à sa blessure, Stiles regardait alors Derek reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, plus de griffes, plus de poils et plus de crocs. Lorsque le brun ré-ouvrit les yeux, la couleur rougeâtre avait laissé place à ses yeux vert-gris qui fascinaient autant Stiles et on pouvait y déceler la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait sur ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Tous le monde va bien _, le rassura Stiles en s'avançant vers lui_ , tu as réussi à te contrôler.

\- Ton bras, _murmura-t-il en reculant de plus en plus_ , Lydia, _ajouta-t-il en regardant la concerner qui lui souriait faiblement_

\- Lydia va bien et mon bras ce n'est qu'un détail, _lui dit-il alors qu'il souffrait_ , je suis désolé, _continua finalement le jeune humain_ , je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a mis en colère au point de perdre le contrôle.

\- Laisse-moi voir, _dit-il en prenant le bras blesser de ce dernier pour éviter ainsi la direction de la discussion._

Il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour emmener Stiles dans sa salle de bain pour soigner la blessure malgré qu'il en était la cause. Dans le salon, tout le monde repris une respiration normal alors que personne ne pouvait expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? _ne put s'empêcher de demander Peter à Lydia_

\- Oui, _dit-elle en encadrant le visage de ce dernier_ , merci, _murmura-t-elle avec un sourire_

Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne résista pas et en quelques secondes ses lèvres reposèrent sur celle du plus âgé. Ce n'était pas un baiser doux ou timide, non, c'était un baiser qui transmettait les sentiments que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre.

\- Oh pitié, _grogna Derek en grimaçant depuis la salle de bain alors qu'il cherchait tout son nécessaire pour soigner la blessure de Stiles qui était assis à côté du lavabo._

\- Quoi ? _l'interrogea Stiles les yeux rivés sur le carrelage_

\- Lydia embrassant Peter, _répondit-il en tournant vers Stiles qui ne paraissait pas surpris_ , c'est donc de ça que vous parliez avec Lydia sur le balcon ?

\- En trotte, _acquiesça ce dernier alors que Derek s'approchait de lui_ , ils s'aiment … vraiment, _précisa-t-il_

Derek ne le contredit pas sur les sentiments de Lydia et de Peter et se contenta de déboutonner la chemise de Stiles qui était à manche longue et qui l'empêchait de voir toute la plaie.

\- Je suis désolé, _souffla Derek en secoua la tête_ , je ne voulais pas te blesser !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, _lui rappela Stiles_ , je me suis délibérément approché !

\- Ce qui était complètement stupide de ta part, _grogna ce dernier en désinfectant la blessure._

\- Mais je suis toujours là et tu as réussis à te contrôler, _se défendit-il en levant les yeux vers le loup_ , qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour te mettre en colère ? _lui demanda-t-il prudemment_

\- A peu près tout, _souffla Derek en se concentrant d'enrouler la bande autour du bras_ , je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur, j'ai juste pris peur et j'ai réagis comme un idiot en te faisant fuir, _lui avoua-t-il alors que le cœur de Stiles s'accéléra,_ je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit et, _dit-il avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui whisky de l'humain_ , ce n'était pas une erreur !

\- Je t'aime, _murmura Stiles sans contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche_ , je ne veux pas t'effrayer, _ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue_ , et je n'attends rien de toi mais j'avais besoin de te le dire, j'avais besoin de rendre réel ce que je ressens pour toi !

\- Stiles, _susurra Derek_ , je ne suis pas prêt pour ...

\- Je n'attendais pas à ce que tu me répondes, _l'interrompit-il avant que Derek passe un doigt sur ses lèvres_

\- Tu es mon ancre Stiles, _lui avoua ce dernier_ , et c'est bien plus …

Stiles ne le laissa pas terminer et l'embrassa, lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait et plus le baiser devenait passionné et plus Stiles se sentait revivre. Les mains de Derek s'accrochèrent sur la taille nue de l'humain le laissant échapper un gémissement qui fit grogner le loup de désir. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas seuls et Derek se sépara un sourire sur les lèvres en entendant les exclamations d'incompréhensions venant du salon.

\- Ils nous ont entendus, hein ? _lui demanda Stiles alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse_

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit alors qu'il reprenait possession des lèvres de l'étudiant. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne le laisserait plus partir. Avant de rejoindre leur amis, Derek donna un de ses pulls à Stiles pour remplacer la chemise couverte de sang.

\- Il était temps, _lâcha Peter en les voyant arrivés_

\- Parce que tu étais au courant ? _s'étrangla Scott complètement dépité_

\- Je vis avec Derek et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas et puis Lydia m'a aidé à comprendre, _rigola se dernier en fixant amoureusement cette dernière_

\- Ok, _s'exclama Erica_ , c'est complètement bizarre !

Stiles rigola en s'installant prêt de Derek sur le canapé pour continuer la soirée comme si ce qui venait de se passer était qu'un léger détail dans leur vie. **_Mais après tout à Beacon Hill, ça l'est non ?_**

* * *

 **Bonjour mes petits loups ?**

 **Est-ce que ce nouveau OS vous a plus ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des couples ou des histoires !**

 **bisous bisous**

 **Aly**


End file.
